


Out of Character - Sirius Black

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Sirius Black, Dark Magic, Dark Sirius Black, Dark but NOT evil, Gen, creature rights, different take on dark magic, jus called that, muggleborns rights, not really - Freeform, werewolf rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Pictures a dark Sirius Black still on the light side, well the political side, dark magic are not all the same. Sirius changing the world.





	Out of Character - Sirius Black

Imagine a dark Sirius Black, still on the James Potter side, but instead of hating dark arts, he embraced them and make it his. 

Imagine him still close to Regulus, but against the pureblood bigot ways and against the predjudice against magic creatures.

Imagine a Sirius black as he was, brilliant, prankster, vindictive, devious, loyal, cruel and imagine him not afraid to use even dark arts on his enemies.

Imagine him listening the light views about the dark arts and learning that some things have a too hight price, despite the power and use.

Imagine Sirius Black trying everything to save the Potters, but prophecies are too powerful when believed and even using dark arts, he coudn’t sense Peter betrayal. 

But that time, when Hagrid ask to Sirius give him young Harry he refuse and clean things with the ministry. When Dumbledore try to get Harry for the so called greater good, Sirius strike back and give him a ultimate: Work with him or become a enemy.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, his views about dark arts are too severe and motivate for his own grief. He never aproved Sirius using it.

Imagine that because Sirius never refuse the dark arts, just the bigotry, Regulus are still close to him, imagine that when Regulus never was a death eather, Voldemort asked Walburga for her elf, imagine Regulus ordering Kreacher to escape no matter what and tell him about what they made him do.

Imagine Regulus and Sirius going in the cave and finding the horcrux, imagine them searching for the others and fiding one by one.

Imagine Dumbledore and the ministry forcing Sirius hand because of Harry and Imagine Sirius doing evertything to keep Harry, even become himself a dark lord, at least in the view of the society.

Imagine Sirius gattering the support of the majority of the magical creatures, the vampires, werewolfs and others, imagine him getting support of dark wizards and light wizards tired of the way thing are done, imagine him getting even some of the always neutral ones.

Imagine dark lord Sirius Black destroying thre horcruxes, transfering the one in Harry for another vessel, even if for it he had to give part of his own soul, a old and druidic ritual, labelled dark by modern laws, but using natural sourcer of magic.

Imagine dark lord Sirius Black turning the magic society around and with his political powers, doing it most with the law.

Imagine a Sirius Black who uses dark arts and are called a dark lord for daring to defy the status quo.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is called out of character for a reason... ;)


End file.
